Chapter 46
Chapter 46 is the forty-sixth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Zhao Yan is surprised by Fan Le Lao's appearance. SHe tries to send him away, but he stays. Things get out of control, when Zhao Yan spills the juice he ordered on him. He pushes her on the table, a splashes the remainings of the juice on her. He tries to use the opportunity to kiss her, but she slaps him away, then warns him that they don't have such a relaionship, so he should stay away from her. He leaves, but wait outside for her, but he is ignored by Zhao Yan. Ge Chen is lead outside by an origami crane, and he is made to relive the memory of him killing his little brother, Ji Xiu. His father tries to comfort him by saying it was fate, and after that the Corpse Hand reveals that he will one day kill the girl he loves, too. He tries to get used to loneliness, as that is what await him, and even pushes away his friend, who tries to cheer him up. He awakens to the reality, finding Dye You standing on the surface of the lake. He asks her is she was the one, who peeked on his feelings and memories. Description Zhao Yan is surprised -and not too happy - to see Fan Le Lao. He rebukes her for speaking such way with a customer. She tries to send him away, but is scolded again by him. He orders some juice. Zhao Yan brings it out to him, but when he is about to take it from her, she splashes is it on him when he touches her hand. Fan Le Lao seems to be enraged. He takes off his jacket, then throws Zhao Yan on the table. He spills the remains of the juice on her. He tastes what was sprinkled on his face, and deems it shameful to wastes. He is about to kiss Zhao Yan, when she struggles, and slaps him away. He asks her if she hates him that much. Zhao Yan’s answer is that they don’t have that kind of relationship, so he shouldn’t seek her out. Hearing this, Fan Le Lao leaves the café. When she finishes cleaning the café, Zhao Yan is about to leave. It is raining outside. Fan Le Lao is there, holding an umbrella. He claims that he came to give it to her because of the rain, and asks if she needs again a room to sleep. Zhao Yan passes by him without a word. In a room, provided by her work, she is under the shower, looking at the message in her arms agian. She ponders about it. She has no painful memories, yet what she feels from the characters is profound pain, so she decided to do absolutely nothing with Fan Le Lao. When she finishes, she notices that her windows is not close. She moves to close it, and notices Fan Le Lao, standing on the street, looking at her window. She closes it without a word again then turns off the light. Ge Chen notices a white origami crane in his doorway. He tries to catch it, but it flies away, and leads him to a small lake. On the surface of the water, he sees his little brother, who begs him to not kill him. Suddenly he is in the memory. He kills his little brother, Ji Xiu, who begs him not to by stabbing his heart through with his sword. His father tries to comfort him by saying that he shouldn't blame himself, as it was fate. Ge Chen can't accept it, but the Corpse Hand reveals something even worse. It tells him that he should abandon his weaknesses, as he is destined to walk hand-in-hand with death. Probably even the girl he loves will be killed by, and it won't be an act of insanity from his part, but a rational decision, one made in line of duty. And those who have their own missions are fated to make huge sacrifices. On the next scene he attends a ball. The girls are gossipping about him, that he doesn't know how to smile. A friend of his tries to cheer him up but is pushed away by Ge Chen. No matter how much he wants to be with others, he is unlucky, so wants to get used to loneliness. In the reality, he opens his eyes, standing at the shores of the lake. Dye You is standing in front of him, on the surface of the water. He asks her is she was the one who peeked at his feelings and memories. Fun facts * In Japanese culture, the crane is the symbol of good luck, happiness, but mostly the fulfillment of something. It is also rumored that it takes only one mate in its life, making it the symbol of fidelity and loyalty. Category:Chapter